sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Anna Belknap
| birth_place = Damariscotta, Maine U.S. | occupation = Actress | yearsactive = 1996–present | spouse = | children = 2 }} Anna Belknap (born May 22, 1972) is an American actress. She is known for her role as Detective Lindsay Monroe Messer on CSI: NY. Early life Belknap was born in Damariscotta, Maine. She is a daughter of David and Louise Belknap. She attended Lincoln Academy in Newcastle, Maine. While attending Middlebury College in Vermont, she gained an interest in acting. She then studied at the American Conservatory Theater, earning a Master of Fine Arts degree.Fletcher, Kim (January 5, 2011). [http://lincolncountynewsonline.com/main.asp?SectionID=1&SubSectionID=75&ArticleID=50684 "CSI: NY Star Relaxes At Home For The Holidays"] . The Lincoln County News. Retrieved April 18, 2013. Career Belknap's television credits include series regular roles in Medical Investigation and The Handler, a recurring role in Deadline, and guest-starring roles in Law & Order, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, and Without a Trace. Belknap appeared in the movie Alchemy and made her feature film debut in the independent film The Reality Trap. Belknap joined the cast of the long-running crime drama CSI: NY as Detective Lindsay Monroe in 2005 during the season two's episode, "Zoo York". Her stage credits include the Off-Broadway production of Metamorphoses at New York's Second Stage Theatre, as well as roles at the Mark Taper Forum, the Old Globe Theatre, the Westport Country Playhouse, and the Williamstown Theatre Festival. Personal life In 2004, Belknap married Eric Siegel, a colleague from the Rude Mechanicals Theater Company in New York."Anna Belknap". All American Speakers. Retrieved April 18, 2013. They have two children: Olive (born January 14, 2007) and George. During filming for the show CSI: NY, an episode describes her being bitten by a cobra.Huntley, Kristine (November 24, 2006). [http://www.csifiles.com/reviews/csi/sweet_16.shtml "CSI: New York — 'Sweet 16'"]. CSI Files. Retrieved April 18, 2013. This event was used to reduce her screen time during her first pregnancy (which, unlike her second one, was not written into the show).Staff (November 21, 2008). "Not squeamish about creepy-crawley thing" . Philippine Daily Inquirer. Retrieved April 18, 2013. She also left to go home to Montana in an episode to testify in a trial to cut her screen time.Gail, Nancy (January 29, 2007). [http://blogcritics.org/video/article/tv-review-csiny-the-lying-game/page-2/ "TV Review: CSI: NY — 'The Lying Game' – Page 2"] . Blogcritics. Retrieved April 18, 2013. Her second pregnancy was written into several episodes of season five, where her character has a daughter with husband Danny Messer.Huntley, Kristine (November 27, 2008). [http://www.csifiles.com/reviews/csi/the_box.shtml "CSI: New York — 'The Box'"]. CSI Files. Retrieved April 18, 2013. Accolades Belknap was the recipient of the 2002 San Diego Theater Critics Circle's Craig Noel Award for Outstanding Performance as Marina in the Old Globe Theatre's production of Pericles by William Shakespeare."Anna Belknap Biography". BuddyTV. Retrieved October 31, 2011. Filmography References External links * * [https://web.archive.org/web/20111026033226/http://www.cbs.com/shows/csi_ny/cast/5834/?pg=1 Anna Belknap: CSI: NY Cast] at CBS Category:1972 births Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actresses from Maine Category:American television actresses Category:American video game actresses Category:Living people Category:Middlebury College alumni Category:People from Damariscotta, Maine